


Hands Full

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/F, Fluff, but plus Miles Morales ; Peter Parker ; Jessica Jones, caroljess gift exchange 2020, other characters are too scarce to tag, superhero girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: Written for the Carol/Jess gift exchange!  My recipient requested kickass girlfriends, puns, and fluff.When Jess fails to make a planned meetup, Miles swings by her apartment.What he does not expect to find is the tall, disheveled form of Captain Marvel in a t-shirt and boxers.Carol joins a Spider-Team-Up to find her girlfriend and lend a superhero hand.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Carol/Jess Mini Exchange 2020





	Hands Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regularity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regularity/gifts).



> This is my first official CarolJess fic, but I have a couple others half-written and stashed away, so maybe I'll post more eventually.
> 
> Thanks to the organizers for putting this event together!
> 
> Enjoy!

Carol snaps awake to the sound of a gentle tapping on the window, the space beside her empty and cold, Jessica not due back for a while yet. 

It's funny how eerie a knock can be late at night, when ostensibly the sound itself is indicative of someone meaningfully announcing their presence. Still, it doesn't sound like Jess, and with Gerry here under her watch, Carol's protective instincts flare to life and leave her heart beating a little too loudly in her chest. 

She slides quietly out of bed, checking briefly that the baby is sleeping where he should be before slinking into the living room along the wall, eyes fixed on the window.

She starts, internally, at the figure outside, but relaxes as she registers the familiar black and red. 

Carol slides the window open, back still against the wall, and allows the younger, black-suit Spider-Man to crawl into the room. 

"Sorry I-" he starts, before registering that Jessica is not standing beside him. 

He jumps a half a foot in the air, hands forming a web-shooting formation as he processes the tall, disheveled form of Captain Marvel in a t-shirt and boxers. 

"Not a threat." Carol says, wiggling her fingers beside her head to remind him his spidey sense cleared her already, "Jess isn't here."

"Oh," he says, "is she- are- are you... babysitting?"

He should be able to  _ subtly  _ re-examine her appearance, face hidden as it is by the mask, but his head rotates clearly down and up as he takes another look at her. 

Carol nods.

She's technically babysitting, but really she is just sleeping in Jess' bed as she has every night for a while. Gerry just happens to be here, and Jess does not. 

"Is there a problem?" Carol asks, the smooth and confident way she speaks offset somewhat by her squinting eyes, messy hair, and slouched shoulders. 

"No! No. No problem- I was just looking for Jessica-" Spider-Man says, bringing his hands up nervously, before reconsidering her question, "Oh. You mean like a problem with superhero stuff? Oh. Yeah. Yeah we got problems."

He laughs, nervously. 

Carol frowns, steps back to give him some more space. 

"She's not here," Carol repeats, and asks softly, "can I help?"

"When did she leave?"

"Around 11. She said she'd be back in the morning."

"Oh," he hums, "she was supposed to meet me at 1AM."

Carol's gaze snaps over to the time on the DVD player, despite having checked it before climbing out of bed a minute ago; it's almost 3. 

"Shit," she mumbles, "Okay, I'm helping."

"What about Gerry?"

"Uhm," she shrugs, "we can drop him off with Jessica Jones. She's got a kid already, so... what's one more, right?"

He laughs at that, which she appreciates. Most of her jokes are fairly deadpan, and met by silence from the other Avengers. 

"Cool, I like Jess." He says, "Jones."

She knows he does. Jones has alluded to keeping watch over the kid. She knows his identity and everything, something which Carol does not. 

She doesn't really need to know it, but it's reassuring that she is close to 3 adults and a teen who do, in case she ever thinks he needs help.

"You want a lift?" Carol asks, slipping into the bedroom to change and grab Gerry. 

"Uh, sure?"

"Okay," Carol says, coming back out a minute later, "some people I grab under the armpits, but they usually say they hate that... and also I'm holding a baby. Jess I hold around the waist when we are going slower. And for Spider-Man Sr... he either throws me a web to grab or he sticks to my back and shoulders. You probably want to do one of those."

She steps out the window, hovering, a tightly-bundled Gerry held tight to her chest. 

He hesitates, watching her. She waves him impatiently over.

Spider-Man jumps out, landing on her back and sticking, as proposed. His feet are settled just below her shoulder blades, with his hands on her shoulders. 

"Swinging is fun," he says, "but flying sounds cool."

"Well then," Carol tells him, "once I drop Gerry off, we will have to go  _ fast _ huh?"

Jessica Jones begrudgingly opens the window as Carol calls her phone, hovering close to the wall so she doesn’t freak any of the neighbors out.

“This is an interesting team-up,” Jones says, spreading her hands inside the room as in indication that Carol should pass her the baby, “JD okay?”

“Hope so.”

“I’m sure she is,” Jones murmurs, sleepily, “but text me when you find her.”

“Will do.”

Carol flies upwards, above the height of the nearby buildings, and glances backwards at the boy perched on her shoulders,

“Pier?” She confirms.

“Yes, ma’am...”

“Alright,” Carol says, “hold on tight. If you fall I can catch ya.”

“Uhh- woah!”

Spider-Man’s hands quickly move from lightly touching the tops of her shoulders to fully grabbing them. His feet stay stuck to her back, but his knees press into her shoulder blades as he curls into the tightest ball he can muster in his precarious position.

Carol takes pity and goes a little slower, though it’s still much faster than she had flown while holding Gerry.

As they approach the pier, she increases altitude and slows considerably, hoping to maintain as much element of surprise as she can. She doesn’t know if there are even hostiles down here, but this is the last place Spider-Man had on her location before they were supposed to meet up.

“That was fun.” He says, chuckling softly as he shifts back into classic spider-person posing.

“Oh yeah?” Carol asks, watching the area below for any movement, “You ever want to fly yourself, I’ll take you for a discovery flight in my propeller plane- let you hold the controls and everything.” 

“What, really?” He says, “...That would be so cool...”

“Yeah it would!” Carol says, holding an arm out sideways, “I took Peter once. Just... don’t ask him about it.”   
  
“Why...?”

“Uhm,” Carol hums as she spots something through the dirty glass of the warehouse below, “Hey you got web-pits right?”

“NO,” he says, clinging tighter.

“Just kidding. Throw me a line,”

She shakes the boy off, grabbing the back of his suit with one hand as he yelps, and lets go again as he casts a web.

She grabs the web at the less-sticky part further down, launching him safely towards the top of the building as she has done to Peter many times.

Carol drops quickly, slamming through a high glass window and into the dirty, old, very, very full abandoned warehouse.

“Well something seems off here,” she says, blasting at the hoard of Hand ninjas below as she pivots in the direction of one very-upside-down Jessica Drew, “this warehouse is supposed to be vacant.”

Most Spider-Heroes spend a considerable amount of time upside-down, hanging by a web-rope casually, but not her Jessica. With Jess, upside-down is rarely good.

“I’d ask if you need a Hand, but looks like you got enough.”

Jess groans; Carol wonders for a terrifying moment if she’s hurt.

“You’re the worst,” she says affectionately, rolling her eyes.

Carol fires again at a group running up some stairs.

Jess wriggles in her restraints as several nearby Hand agents hold their blades menacingly to her throat.

Carol slows up, casually slapping a ninja out of the way as he mid-air kickflips towards her, and considers how she can get Jessica out unscathed.

The metal holding her hands and feet is easy enough for her to break, but hitting Jess’ appendages with that much force is bound to hurt her, and breaking the top of the restraints will only drop her girlfriend into a pile of swords.

It’s not as if she could feign surrender long enough to smash their heads in. Her mere presence has made them a little jumpier than she’d like, with their blades where they are.

She debates no longer as a few well-aimed web-shots severely limit the number of pointy objects beneath Jess’ head.

Carol quickly knocks out the top of the metal bar holding her, allowing Jess to drop onto a pile of webbing and ninja, and swoops in to pull her out.

“Sticky situation?” she tries.

“Worse.” she mumbles, “God how are they getting worse?”

Carol flies to the top “floor”, a set of walkways lining the top of the warehouse, and sinks her fingers into the metal of Jess’ cuffs to wrench them off.

“You’re the one,” she says, teeth bared not with the effort of expending strength, but the need to not use too much of it, “who fell right into their Hands.”

“Fuck right off.”

The cuff snaps into two even pieces.

‘Literally,” Carol mouths, gesturing downward with one hand.

She swings a kick into the face of a Hand agent coming at them both, knocking his sword out of the way with the back of her hand, and lands a solid punch in the middle of another’s face, sending him falling backwards over the edge.

“My feet, Carol.” Jess grunts, leaping up from her crouched attempt to free herself as a ninja tries to stab her face.

The Hand agent grunts as Jess redirects his blade into his chest, shoving him backwards.

Carol rockets off the platform so fast Jess worries it will break, catching Spider-Man as a shuriken cuts through his web-line. 

She swoops in and scoops Jess out of the mess she’s in, blasting out the remaining shards of the window she came in through before pulling them both with her.

“Okay, sorry, that was annoying me,” Carol grumbles, setting them down on the roof before digging her fingers into the metal around Jess’ ankles, “there were too many of them, like ants. And I was out of Hand puns.”

“One Hand in my Pocket?” Jess tries.

“Okay, Analis,” Carol says, freeing Jess’ feet, “make that a joke. Go on.”

“Eh,” Jess says, “I’m sleepy.”

“Where did the Hand come from?” Spider-Man says, watching the ground for any signs of them leaving, “I thought we were tracking Fisk.”

“So were they. Fisk screwed them over on a job and they’re retaliating by stealing all his shit.”

“A little overhanded.” Spider-Man nods.

“Nice.” Carol says, happy he’s trying.

“Not nice,” Jess says, “what does that mean?”

“Like... the opposite of underhanded?” He shrugs, “Overt. Conspicuous... Ms Marvel and I have been studying for the SAT together.”

“I don’t think overhand is a synonym for underhand, honey,” Carol says, breaking it to him, “but I appreciate the effort.”

“Can we get back to kicking ninja ass so we can look for clues?” Jess asks, reasonably, “We  _ were _ trying to figure out where Fisk is moving bombs.”

Carol nods seriously.

“Okay,” Jess puts her hand on Spider-Man’s shoulder, “you meet Peter where we had planned so he has some back-up and doesn’t think we died, and we will meet you when we finish. If you find the explosives first, call me.”

He gives her two thumbs up, tossing himself off the roof and swinging away.

“Jones has Gerry,” Carol says.

Jess turns towards her girlfriend, looping her fingers around the sash at Carol’s waist and pulling her closer.

“Thanks for rescuing me baby,” she says, a sultry look in her eyes.

Carol’s eyes oh-so-subtly soften in what Jess recognizes as a loving smile. She keeps her shoulders back as Jess presses against her, so that the other woman has to move onto her tippy toes to press a kiss to her mouth.

Carol’s hands rest against Jess’ hips for just a moment before sliding around her waist, holding her more tightly against her body, and sighs appreciatively as Jess throws her arms around Carol’s neck and threads her fingers into her hair.

“Explosives,” Carol says suddenly, her tone very disappointed.

Jess drops back onto her heels, pressing another kiss under Carol’s jaw.

“Oh,” Carol says, hands moving back to Jess’ waist for a brief second before consciously pulling away, “No, no. Explosives first.”

“Fine...”

Carol and jess rejoin the fray with the renewed fervor of two women who just want to go home and not have to deal with ninjas in the middle of the night. The Hand are watching out for them now, but have also resumed their duties of picking through Fisk’s goods.

Jess tears through the boxes as Carol blasts ninjas left and right. It’s mostly counterfeit money, but there’s also some drugs, fake designer bags, and car parts. She’s not sure what Fisk’s system is for stashing things in one place versus another, but none of this seems to be helpful for what she’s after.

She next makes her way past the prone Hand agents, the ones trying to kill her, the ones trying to kill Carol, and the ones sent flying by her girlfriend’s blasts over to the two dead Kingpin henchmen laying by the entrance.

Checking their pockets yields wallets, with IDs and money, keys, guns that the Hand did not bother to take from them- she supposes they’re too loud and modern for their silent-ninja thing- and cell phones.

She takes the first man’s phone from his pocket, flipping it around to find Android’s thumbprint reader. 

“This is nice,” Carol says, dropping behind her to fend off any remaining ninjas who may think of Jess as an easy target while she snoops, “been too long since we went on a proper date.”

“ _ This  _ is a proper date?” Jess snorts, pressing the man’s thumb and several fingers to the touchpad to no avail.

“Yeah,” Carol says, “out-and-about. As an apology for having to stand you up for coffee 3- 4?- days ago, I’m here to move along your spider-team-up.”

Damn, no thumbprint. Jess wonders how she can get his eyes to open for the facial scan.

“Mm, how’s this date going, baby?” Jess murmurs.

“Well, I said I liked my dates Handsome,” Carol continues, “but this is not what I meant.”

“Bad,” Jess says.

“Or,” Carol says, “the same joke, but with Handsy.”

“You like your dates handsy?” 

“With you I do.”

Jess shakes her head, moving on to the next phone, which opens on the first thumb.

“Thank God.”

“Yeah,” Carol says, leaving her unsure if she is misinterpreting on purpose or as a joke, “I like what we have.”

Jess checks out his recent apps first: text, Pokemon Go, GroupMe, photo roll, podcast streamer, photo roll, Tinder... She opens texts, GroupMe, and his photo roll, and breathes a sigh of relief at the tangible clues displayed within. She uses her own phone to take pictures of the screen, then tries to use his thumbprint to remove his password, frowning as it asks for a pin. 

She texts the photos she took to Miles and Peter, digging around a little more until she feels confident enough there’s no more information.

She stands and turns to tell Carol they’re done and finds the woman facing her, hands on her hips and a slight smile on her face. Behind her lay mounds of incapacitated undead ninjas.

“Damn,” Jessica says, “that is kinda hot.”

“Thank you, thank you.”

She presses another quick kiss to Carol’s lips and takes her hand, leading her out the doors and into the pier.

“We’ll have to deal with this later,” Jess says.

“I’ll text Maria Hill.”

“Perfect,” Jess laughs, “the woman must know we give her all the worst shit.”

“Eh, she set herself up for it,” Carol shrugs.

“For now,” Jess tells her, “we have to stop a bombing on the other side of town- think we can beat the Spider-Men?”

Carol’s smile is too wide for Jess’ comfort.

\----

Carol’s taken Jess flying a lot of times. Often it’s for quicker transport, sometimes it’s to drop Jess in the middle of a prime strategic spot, and recently they’ve taken romantic flights, where Jess bundles, and Carol goes slow and high in a scenic area, and sometimes they make out a little thousands of feet above the ground.

Rarely do they fly like Carol flies on her own- fast and adrenaline-inducing. Jess clings to Carol’s back, her legs and arms tight around her torso as they rocket through the city, dodging between buildings. Jess’ face is buried into the back of Carol’’s neck, where she’s grateful the woman’s short hair isn’t streaming out behind her like Jess’ own.

Eventually they slow, and then they stop, and Carol has the audacity to complain about how tightly Jess’ right arm was pressing into her boobs, while Jessica does her best to get her limbs to work again. She manages to let go after a moment, allowing Carol to slip a gentle arm around her waist and hold her up against her.

Jessica’s ankles naturally wrap around one of Carol’s calves, and an arm slides across the back of Carol’s shoulders.

They’ve arrived a short distance from the address she identified from the guard’s phone, a tall brown building in Brooklyn. Peter’s text back identifies it as the headquarters of a business belonging to an elected Democrat state senator, a man who publicly encouraged targeting of Fisk’s operations.

It seems the tip they received about Fisk’s men moving explosives was a greater plot to remind those on the fence about opposing the Kingpin that it isn’t worth it. 

“We here, then?” She says, as casually as she can.

“Yep,” Carol says, “what’s the plan?”

“Recon first,” Jess tells her, “you capable of being inconspicuous?”

“It’s not my specialty.”

“Uh huh.”

“I’ll try to remember how,” Carol says, “show me where to drop you.”

Jess instructs Carol to take them in a wide circle around the property, and uses her teeny-tiny binoculars to identify goons positioned at each entrance.

“They’re probably setting up now,” Jess whispers, crouched atop a neighboring building beside Carol, “they won’t blow it with their men there, so we’re not too late yet.”

“Okay,” Carol says, “where they’re going to detonate depends heavily on how much they care about the surrounding buildings. Fisk probably doesn’t care about hurting anyone else, but if he’s trying to send a targeted message to one dude, he’s probably not gonna risk pissing off the neighbors by taking them out too.”

She taps the concrete border she’s crouched behind, to indicate that they’re in range of the building, should it fall too sideways.

“If they want to limit the risk to the surrounding area,” Carol continues, “then instead of bombs loaded only on the ground floor, they’ll be placing it strategically throughout, on timers, so the building buckles inwards on itself and falls straight down.”

“Okay,” Jess says, impressed, “...how do you know all this?”

“I like Physics,” Carol says.

Jess smiles. Little do people care to remember about her, Carol was a driven student with straight A’s her whole life, and was intelligent enough to have a successful career in the aerospace industry- as a woman, even. Jess knows better than anyone that being born into a situation you want desperately to leave gives you ambition like no other; she respects Carol for being so much more than her bastard of a father set her up to be. 

“Alright, smartypants,” Jess says, leaning affectionately into her girlfriend’s strong shoulder, “what would be the best places to plant the explosives?”

“I’d need the blueprints to estimate confidently,” Carol says, pointing, “but I’d guess they’d pack the entire middle floors, then the center of a few floors down, then the edges of a few floors above the middle, then the entire bottom, and the edges of the higher floors... something like that.”

“Okay,” Jess says, “do you think they’re placing them in that order? If they already did the middle should we try to catch them on the ground floor?”

“Well,” Carol says, grimacing, “to be honest, I’d rather let them set up if they're trying to blow it safely... better that than interrupt them and take out the neighboring block.”

“Tss...”

Jess concedes that that would be worse. 

"Recon part 2," Carol muses, "let's check out that middle section. If it's empty, we assume they're not doing this safely and we stop it at all costs. If they are, we try to get intel and wait until they're done to take them out."

"I've been training black Spider-Man on sneaking," Jess says slowly, concurrently texting the boys the plan for when they shortly arrive, "red Spidey is pretty good at it when he keeps his mouth shut, so I'm not too concerned."

"Red Spider-Man should change his name to Spider Captain," Carol jokes, "I've found it really clears up succession confusion."

"You did earn that 'Captain'... and then some," Jess points out, as her phone buzzes in reply, "They'll be here in 5, let's move in. Remind me to suggest Spider Doctor."

"Done," Carol says, throwing Jess over her shoulder. 

She goes over the edge and quickly but gently brings them up to the wall, pressing Jess into it. Jess brings her hands behind her to stick in place, huffing a little in surprise and also at the familiarity of their positions, Carol pressed tightly to her to limit their visibility. 

"Get off," Jess whispers, regrettably, "so I can open the window."

Carol rolls off, pressing herself against the wall beside Jess. 

"We gotta get you a stealth suit, girl,” Jess says, looking through the window for signs of life, “that gold looks great, but it’s a bit too flashy.”

“My goal is not to surprise,” Carol says, holding her arms over her chest to try to limit the amount of glare, “usually it’s to be very visible so people aim at  _ me _ and not my teammates.”

“...And we appreciate that,” Jess concedes, as the window pops open, “Looks like they loaded this floor, like you said.”

She crawls in first, keeping an ear out for noise other than Carol pulling her large self through the frame, and tries to not feel unnerved by the room full of explosives she’s standing in.

She checks her pocket as it buzzes, moving it to silent before showing Carol that the Spider-Mans have arrived and confirmed guards are still posted outside. She texts them instructions to, if possible, subdue anyone they can quietly and get status on whether or not they are almost done setting the building for a safe demolition. 

“Bet we can get someone first.”

“Let’s be safe Jess,” Carol admonishes, gesturing to the state of the room around them... then smirks, “but yes. I bet we can.”

Jess goes first, climbing along the ceiling and taking a picture through each doorway before entering. They make it down two floors like this before encountering another person.

As they move lower they find, as Carol predicted, more explosives in the middle of the floor. The sneak picture Jess managed to take by putting a small sliver of her phone through the opening shows a skinny man in khakis and a big man in a heavy leather jacket with their backs to the entrance. The bombs seem set already, as far as Jess can tell, with the engineer and bulk beside him doing a check. 

Jess crawls in quietly, sneaking along the ceiling slowly. It’s normally a place no-one thinks to look, but she suspects it’s the only place Fisk’s men have eyes, with how often they fight Spider-Man.

She glances behind her to see Carol hover silently into the room and slip behind a large filing cabinet. It’s a little comical looking, like she’s crouching on roller skates.

Jess quickly skitters in a wide circle towards them as they turn to leave, trying to stay in their blind spots. She follows as silently behind them as she can, trying to catch up to Carol’s position as they pass her hiding place.

Carol sneaks around the filing cabinet, glancing up to Jess, who gives her a thumbs up and gestures a dropping motion before unsticking from the wall. Carol catches her, throwing her at the smaller man, and lunges at the larger, wrapping an arm tightly around his throat and pulling his right arm behind his back, dragging him back into the room. Jess’ vice grip against her own man’s throat stops him from yelling out, but she cringes as he smacks into the wall a little too loudly for her comfort.

She confirms that he’s not holding any sort of detonator clearly in his hand, just a clipboard, which he tries to hit her with as she clings to his upper body. His feet trip over each other in his panic, and he slumps down the wall and onto the floor.

“Don’t make a noise, or I’ll zap your vocal chords,” Jess whispers; she’d give him a taste, but worries if any device is on his body, she could set it off.

She tentatively lets go of his neck and frisks him. Jess finds a phone, a wallet, some keys, but no other little devices, even as she flips over the whimpering man and checks him again.

“I got a phone, and lucky me he was texting when I grabbed him; they have a group chat- looks like they’re almost done setting up.” Carol says quietly, joining her in the hall, “He also had some duct tape for sticking the dynamite.”

She crouches beside Jess, unlocked phone in one hand and a roll of black duct tape in the other, which she waggles enticingly. Jess takes it from her, taping the mouth of the scientist before doing his arms.

“My guy’s unconscious, but I taped him, too,” Carol says, tapping away at his screen, “I’ll turn off the screen time-out so this thing doesn’t lock.”

“Perfect,” Jess says, texting the boys, “now a good time?”

“Best we’ll get I think,” Carol says, “It’s probably a safe demolition by now if god forbid it blows, but they’re mostly still in the building, so I don’t think they’ll trigger it.”

“How you wanna do it?”

“I’ll be unsubtle,” Carol says, unconsciously straightening her shoulders, “you guys jump people while they’re distracted.”

She leans over, holding a finger to her lips before taking the tape off the man under Jess.

“Hey buddy,” Carol says, “you wanna tell me how to stop this detonation so this building doesn’t blow up when we leave you here?”

The man nods, crying.

“The Kingpin has the only switch,” he says, “he wanted to blow it up himself. But it won’t work until the engineers finish setting all the timers. It’s an automatic system lock.”

“Where are they setting the timers?”

“They’re in a building nearby,” he says, “we’ve been sending them the serial numbers of the ones we set so they can assign them. Now- please. Please I-”

Carol puts the tape back on his mouth, nodding to Jess, who calls Spider-Man for the update.

“Bet we can find them first.”

She grabs the scientist by the collar, dragging him into the room with the big guy, now rousing.

Jess gets the window open, and Carol holds the skinny one out of the window by one hand before pulling herself and the big guy out with her. Jess jumps onto her shoulder as she floats, holding two screaming, wriggling men.

“Shh!” Carol scolds, floating to the building beside them and dropping them on the roof, “I’m rescuing you from your own mess, assholes. Be quiet.” 

She looks around nervously at any buildings the Kingpin may be residing in, in case they’ve been spotted by their hasty exit.

“Probably a tall and glamourous one,” Jess muses, “where he can watch from a safe distance away with a cigar.”

“The high-rises?” Carol suggests, pointing to the tallest building near them, with a good view of their current angle. Fortunately, it’s on the other side of their entrance and exit, so while he would be technically able to spot them with binoculars, he’s probably not paying as much attention yet.

“Let’s hit it.”

Carol weaves a quick, low path through buildings in a wide arc of the high-rises, skimming around the back and shooting straight up.

“Bet he rented the top floor penthouse,” Jess says. Carol lands her on the roof, letting her crawl down for her camera trick.

She pulls back, checking her phone, and flashes Carol a thumbs-up as she spots the distinct hulking outline of one Wilson Fisk, Kingpin.

Carol immediately pivots in a wide arc, building energy, and throws herself through the window like a golden rocket. Jess whoops and jumps in after, gawking at the opposite hole in the glass as she lands just a moment later, where her girlfriend clearly slammed Fisk immediately out of the building. 

Jessica leaps back out the way she came before anyone stops staring at the hole their boss went through long enough to see and shoot at her, and glides around the building until she spots Carol, holding a computer in one hand, and Fisk’s wrist in another.

Carol flings the computer in Jess’ direction, and grabs Kingpin’s collar as he slams a heavy fist into her face, snapping her head back.

Jess sees the red streak coming towards her from the corner of her eye and understands Carol’s play, dropping her glide entirely to grab the heavy, open laptop in both hands and hold it safely to her chest.

Peter catches her as she falls, one hand around her waist, and brings them both crashing onto a neighboring roof. Jess takes several hard scrapes from the concrete as she slides along it, protecting the laptop over her body.

“I cannot believe that worked,” she huffs, glad to see that nothing seems to be counting down.

She’s no demolition engineer, but the computer appears to be still in the midst of assigning times, as the man they’d interrogated had said.

“Okay,” Jess says, “Fisk can’t fly, so I guess we just leave this here and go make sure they don’t have another inside?”

“Sure,” Peter says, “I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Carol thinks you should change your name to Spider-Doctor.”

“Thanks,” Peter says, grabbing Jess and swinging to the building they just came from, “I understand less now.”

Jess is getting very tired of being handled so much.

She’s still not picking up web-slinging, though.

They crawl quickly to the broken window, where several of Fisk’s men are pointing guns at Carol, still tussling with Fisk on the roof below. She has it handled, on account that he has the strength of a large human man and she can lift a jet, and they don’t fire because he is a large human man and she is bulletproof.

Their confusion about what to do with Captain Marvel involved gives Peter and an incoming Miles the opening they need to shoot enough webs for cover. In no time at all, they’ve got the room thoroughly locked down.

“We should bring Carol more often,” Peter groans, watching as she impatiently punches Fisk square in between the eyes, sending him crashing onto the roof, prone.

“There’s a time and a place,” Jess says, though she definitely had fun, “she’s so flashy.”

“Sometimes I want a bulldozer,” Peter says, hands on his hips.

Carol flies a still-unconscious Fisk through the window, lifting him at Peter’s instruction so they can get him webbed up real tightly.

“Well that was fun,” Peter says, “good thing you were  _ babysitting _ tonight huh, Carol? Saved us some work.”

Carol squints at him, warningly.

Peter knows they’ve been dating for a few weeks now, due to a very unfortunate occasion in which he repeatedly insisted on borrowing Jessica’s phone to google what time the Ben & Jerry’s nearest them closed, as his was dead, and incidentally received a text Carol had very much not intended anyone but Jess to see.

The secret was presumably safe with Jones, who Carol told, and Luke, who Jones told, and the Wolverines, who know who everyone is dating at all times but who both like Carol enough to respect her privacy but now...

It’s only a matter of time until everyone knows, really.

“So,” Peter says, clapping his hands together, as he backs towards the window, “I think... since the cops don’t actually hate you Carol, you can stay and explain this all to them!” he throws himself backwards over the edge, “Okaythanksbye!”

Miles laughs, waving to them both and throwing himself out after him.

“Damnit.”

“Maybe,” Jess suggests, “we leave Gerry with Jones for the night, so when you and I finally wrap this up we can have some alone time....?”

“Fuck,” Carol murmurs, “I forgot to tell Jones you weren’t dead.”

“She’s fine.”

Carol frowns, taking out her phone to message their friend.

“Don’t text her,” Jess says, “She’s gonna make me take Gerry back.”

“Gotta tell her you’re alive. Gotta do it.”

“Tell her you wanna have sex with me and she’ll feel bad and volunteer to keep watching him.”

“Can we not have this conversation in front of Fisk,” Carol murmurs, side eying the gargantion man, whose eyes roll around in his head a little as he starts to wake up.

“Psh, I whispered,” Jess smiles, stepping in to kiss Carol gently.

Only a matter of time, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> For the visual of Miles sticking to Carol's shoulders, and the reference to Peter and Carol's plane ride, look up "Avenging Spider-Man: Captain Marvel".
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you have time to leave a comment, they're always appreciated. :)
> 
> You can also find me @d1nocharge on tumblr.


End file.
